When Two Hearts Collide
by bella-cullen4evr
Summary: It is the begining of fifth year and James Potter is intent on winning Lily Evans. With the help of his friends,nothing can go wrong. Follow them on their first date and more. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Grounds

A/N Please Review by pushing the lovely button at the bottom of the screen!! My imaginary friends and I would appreciate it. You might even get your name on here and receive a cookie!!

Lily Evans sitting by a tree reading "Hogwarts,A History" for what had to be the 30th time. She groaned when she heard James Potter approaching.

"Hey Evans,will you..."He asked as Lily interrupted.

"For the last time,no I will not go out with you."She said calmly,not looking up.

James sat down next to her and said,"Chill. I was just going to ask you to help me with my homework.."

Lily looked up in shock. The Marvelous James Potter doing homework,much lees asking for help? Taken aback she replied,"Can't you ask one of your partners in crime to do it?"

"Let's see. Remus is with his Grandmother,Peter is too stupid and Sirius is out the with girlfriend of the week." Both James and Sirius were the most sought after heartthrobs at Hogwarts. Sirius actually went out with girls,while James pursued Lily.

"I'll help you,but I won't do it for you." Lily said,reaching for her books. "Meteolojink Recanto is a spell that stops all weather spells in a concentrated area. What is has to do with the Dark Arts I have no idea." She continued to explain points important to the lesson until even she got sleepy. She leaned aginst the tree and fell asleep. James smiled when her head slipped onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair and prayed she would never wake up.

Thirty minutes later,James was startled out of his dream world back into reality with an earpiercing scream of "JAMES!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO..."Her head had snapped off of his shoulder and was glaring at him. James silenced her outrage by kissing her.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked. He had decide to ditch the puppy dog facade and instead adopted a serious face.

Lily looked up,dazed. Until now,she had never noticed how intense his hazel eyes were,how she could get lost by looking into them. "I have no idea where this came from,but I think I love you."

James sat up in shock. "W-ww-hhat?," he stuttered. He couldn't believe Lily Evans,the prettiest girl in school ,had just said that to him.

"Yes I will," Lily said confidently. "What about next Hogsmeade?" James agreed,shellshocked,and they walked back to the castle together.

Chapter Two

"Sirius,for the love of God,YES!!" James said. He,Remus, and Sirius were sitting in the dorm talking about James's recent success.

Remus,being the smart one asked,"What did you do to her?" He expected James had put an infatuation spell on her,or gave her a love potion.

"I swear,I didn't do anything. She helped me with my homework,she fell asleep,she woke up, I kissed her,then asked her out." James said quickly.

"Wait,"Sirius said. "She agreed to go out with YOU? Are you serious??"

"No,you're Sirius." James replied,deadpan. Sirius threw a pillow at him which promptly exploded. James tackled him and they started to wrestle. Fifteen minutes later,Remus,for lack of anything better to do,broke up the fight.

After Remus and Sirius had gone down to the common room,James sat on his bed and pulled out a piece of parchment. On it he wrot,

Lily,

As to the time and locaton of oyr date,how do you feel about Hogsmeade,October 17 in the Three Broomsticks?

James

He put the note in his pocket and went down to the common room.

After her meeting with James,Lily had ran back to the fifth year dormitory and flung herself onto the bed. Miraculously no one was there,so she could ponder in silence.

"Why did I say yes?" Lily said to herself.

The voice in the back of her head replied, _Do you like him?_

"Well yes but..."

_No buts. You like him,you go out wwith him. Problem solved._

Lily groaned. She had always thought the voice was crazy,but this time it had a point. She resolved to go on the date,but she decided to have a little fun antagonizing James before the date.

Satisfied,she got her Transfiguration homework and started on it as theroomo filled up with her fellow 5th year mates.


	2. Potions Class

"Sirius,for the love of God,YES!!" James said. He,Remus, and Sirius were sitting in the dorm talking about Jamesy's recent success.

Remus,being the smart one asked,"What did you do to her?" He expected James had put an infatuation spell on her,or gave her a love potion.

"I swear,I didn't do anything. She helped me with my homework,she fell asleep,she woke up, I kissed her,then asked her out." James said quickly.

"Wait,"Sirius said. "She agreed to go out with YOU? Are you serious??"

"No,you're Sirius." James replied,deadpan. Sirius threw a pillow at him which promptly exploded. James tackled him and they started to wrestle. Fifteen minutes later,Remus,for lack of anything better to do,broke up the fight.

After Remus and Sirius had gone down to the common room,James sat on his bed and pulled out a piece of parchment. On it he wrote,

Lily,

As to the time and location of our date,how do you feel about Hogsmeade,October 17 in the Three Broomsticks?

James

He put the note in his pocket and went down to the common room.

After her meeting with James,Lily had ran back to the fifth year dormitory and flung herself onto the bed. Miraculously no one was there,so she could ponder in silence.

"Why did I say yes?" Lily said to herself.

The voice in the back of her head replied, _Do you like him?_

"Well yes but..."

_No buts. You like him,you go out with him. Problem solved._

Lily groaned. She had always thought the voice was crazy,but this time it had a point. She resolved to go on the date,but she decided to have a little fun antagonizing James before the date.

Satisfied,she got her Transfiguration homework and started on it as the room filled up with her fellow 5th year mates.


End file.
